Alternative Universe
by KlarolineCinderella
Summary: Somehow Klaus and Caroline end up in N.Y.C. Caroline looked at the screen and the champagne in her mouth went everywhere. "Klaus you have to come and see what's on the television." "Look," Caroline pointed to the screen. On the T.V. screen was him and Caroline at graduation where they were talking before leaving the football field. "What. The. Fuck" Caroline's mouth was wide open.


Sup, I think I'm keeping this as a drabble or one-shot. IDK I just had some ideas. Should I continue?

I'm working on updating Original Potion soon, so look for that.

I know this sucks, also the grammar too. You don't have to bring it up :(

* * *

Caroline woke up with a pounding in her head, she brought her left hand up to her forehead, she felt something wet. Caroline felt blood, the last thing she remembered was walking back with Klaus from the football field and some sort of bright flash.

Caroline looked around at her surroundings, it looked like she was in a field. She looked down and saw Klaus passed out next to her side. "Klaus, wake up," she urged him. Klaus was not stirring, "Wake up, you fat lard." Caroline chuckled softly at that. What day do you get to call the most powerful being in the world a fat lard?

After two minutes of shoving the sleeping hybrid he began to stir. "Wake up Klaus!" Caroline yelled in his ear, she knew it was kinda mean, but Caroline didn't know where she was and was scared.

The hybrid shot of of sleep and looked around, "Caroline? Where are we love? Why does my head hurt?" Klaus groaned.

"I don't know Klaus, it doesn't look like Mystic Falls." Caroline was trying her best to be calm, but of Klaus didn't know where they were, she was screwed. Klaus got up on his feet and started to walk, "Hey where are you going?"

"It's not doing us any good sitting, love." Caroline rolled her eyes and followed Klaus. They used vampire speed to get to civilization, Klaus recognized the city anywhere, they were in New York. They decided to find a place to stay before they figured out what happened.

Caroline was in awed as they walked the streets of New York City, they stopped at a hotel call the Langham Place. "Klaus how are we going to afford this?" Caroline gaped at what she saw inside, the lobby was beautiful. All around her were rich snobs who wouldn't look twice at you if you weren't them.

"Sweetheart, we're vampires." Klaus smirked.

"Compulsion, really Klaus." Caroline frowned.

"Would you rather sleep in a creepy motel?" Caroline let out a huff and crossed her arms, she was defeated. Klaus walked up to the counter, with all his regal aura.

"Hello, welcome to the Langham hotel. What my I help you with?" The lady asked as her eyes ran up and down Klaus, who look dashing as possible in his suit.

"Well, my lady" Klaus pointed to Caroline, "and I need a room." The lady frowned at the sight of Caroline, how could this man be with this- girl?

"Ahem, I believe he was saying," Caroline snapped, the lady was judging her. Caroline could tell she was also checking out Klaus and it made her, dare she say jealous. She didn't know why, she was suppose to be in love with Tyler. Right? But why did the thought of the lady looking at Klaus made her want to rip her neck out?

After Klaus compelled them a room, penthouse suite of course. They made there way up, as the elevator door opened, Caroline gasped.

"Like it, sweetheart? Klaus asked smugly as he saw Caroline's eyes widen at their view over New York City.

"Like it? I love it! My house can fit in this suite," Caroline said as she ran into every room to check it out. She stepped into the master bedroom.

"Klaus I called this room," Caroline cried out happily before jumping on the giant king sized bed.

Klaus chuckled at her excitement, clearly Caroline had never had this kind of luxury before. Klaus decided he'll take the room across from her.

"Sweetheart, how about I'll order us some food and you wash up," Klaus suggested.

Caroline rolled her eyes, how could he still look perfect in his suit and she had a twig in her hair. "Fine."

* * *

Caroline stepped inside her bathroom, she was amazed. How could a bathroom be this big? It had a glass shower, and a jacuzzi that could fit maybe a total of five people. She was going to fun the time she was here, but Caroline did miss her mom.

She wonder what her friends were doing right now. Would they even notice her missing? Probably not, Damon was all to caught up with Elena, Bonnie had Silas business and Stefan. Caroline didn't know what Stefan was doing right know. He was probably still helping Damon with Elena.

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed, even if Elena has killed people they still make her out to be the innocent human she was.

After Caroline was done with her shower, she put on the complimentary p.j.s from the hotel. Which reminded her that she had some shopping to do.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out as she walked to the kitchen of the penthouse. She notice the fridge was stocked with all sort of drinks and such, and grabbed her self a can of pepsi.

"Klaus," she called out again.

"In here, sweetheart!" Caroline could only guess he was in the living room. She saw Klaus sitting at a glass dinner table filled with all sorts of food. Caroline was sure her mouth was watering, she didn't notice how hungry she was until she heard her stomach growl.

"Sorry." Caroline smiled shyly as she sat down across from Klaus.

"I'll have to get some blood bags tomorrow as I know you don't drink from the vein." Caroline thanked him, it was very thoughtful of him. Caroline knew Klaus was all about bracing the full vampire nature.

"So," it was kinda awkward less then a few hours ago, Caroline had declined his invitation to New Orleans. Caroline piled some food on her plate and starting eating. Klaus starred at Caroline, she was beautiful.

"So, I'm assuming this little trip was to do with Silas. I mean who else has enough power to transport a hybrid and a vampire to New York."

"So does that mean we're leaving tomorrow?" Caroline said with a mouthful of pasta.

"No, you're staying here, and I have to find a witch on what happened. Mystic Falls is not safe for you Caroline."

"What!" Caroline choked on her food, Klaus flashed over to pat her back, and hand her a glass of water. After Caroline was better, she look up at Klaus.

"What! Klaus I have to go back. My mom and my friends they-"

"Your mom will be safe, and as for your friends. The Salvatores are all caught up with the doppelgänger, the witch with the boy Jeremy. So no more talk about the subject, if you try to run sweetheart, I'll have to compel you." Klaus interrupted as her sat back down in his chair. Caroline huffed and continue eating her food.

* * *

After dinner Caroline wanted to watch some television, as there were no other entertainment and she had no clothes to leave the hotel. Klaus was in his room showering while, Caroline was happily on the couch with some champagne and flipping through the HD 64in flat screen TV channels.

Caroline looked at what was on the screen and the champagne in her mouth went everywhere. She quickly flashed to Klaus's room, Caroline didn't care if he was in the shower.

"Klaus! Open up!" Klaus quickly came out with a towel around his waist. If Caroline wasn't freaking out right now, she'll be appreciating the sight in front of her.

"What's wrong!" Klaus had thought Caroline was being attacked.

"Klaus you have to come and see what's on the television!" Caroline cried out.

"Sweetheart, I have to fini-" Klaus never got to finish his sentence as Caroline dragged him to the living room.

"Look," Caroline pointed to the screen. On the screen was him and Caroline at graduation where they were talking before leaving the football field.

"What the-" The scene was cut off by a commercial break, Caroline quickly clicked the remote and saw the show was called the Vampire Diaries.

"What. The. Fuck." Caroline's mouth was wide open.

* * *

-_Daisy_


End file.
